The Devil You Know
by Riverside Princess
Summary: Direct spoilers for the episode 'Tangelwood'. Something horrible happens and Mac has to come to the rescue. Light MacDanny near the end.
1. The Devil You Know I

**Title:** The Devil You Know

**Synopsis: **Spoilers for 'Tanglewood'. To show Detective Mac Taylor that they mean business… the Tanglewood boys kidnap Danny Messer.

**Pairing: **Danny Messer/Mac Taylor (later), Sonny Sassone/Danny Messer (non-con)

**Rating: **NC-17 (for language, mentions of rape, and sex)

**Author: **Princess Tepes

**Authors Notes: **This is dedicated to Jilly and inspired by the song 'Numb' by Holly McNarland. This story is not for people who like Stella… seriously.

**I. **

_"Ask Danny Messer, he works for you, right? When you see him, ask him, uh… the odds of me going away. He knows all about us, we know all about him." _That sentence had bounced around Mac's brain for the rest of the day. It twisted itself around his cerebral cortex like a venomous snake hissing lies into his ears. Not even a cup of coffee and a half hour power nap could dispel the uneasiness that had sneaked into his soul. Then, of course, there was the fact that Danny had been avoiding him, a look of burning shame in his eyes every time they met. And Mac couldn't help but wonder if Danny had been pulling his leg in his office earlier. He wondered if Danny was making Mac the punch line of some cruel joke as he stood in his office, looked him in the eyes, and told Mac that he was proud of what he was doing. Mac rubbed his gritty feeling eyes and took another swig of his whiskey, now that he was safe in his apartment and far away from his work related problems, well… most of them anyways. He had turned off the television hours ago, trying to work through some of the feelings he was experiencing.

He closed his eyes against the bright lights of streetlamps and headlights that kept whizzing past his window. The whiskey had stopped burning his throat after the fourth drink and he knew he should stop because it would do no good to show up for work the next morning bleary eyed and hung over. He rubbed his forehead and stood up, placing the open bottle of liquor on the kitchen table while he moved to the sink to splash some cool water on his face and decide how to deal with this. He definitely didn't want to involve internal affairs because Danny was a damned good CSI and he deserved to be praised and advanced. Mac was sure that Danny would even surpass him someday. He walked away from the kitchen sink and wondered if maybe he should swing by Danny's place and see how he was holding up. Some small voice in the back of his head urged him to go—but the bigger part of his mind screamed no… that it would only look worse if Mac went there.

He sat back on his couch and propped his feet up on the wood stained coffee table. He sat there thinking for a long time, trying to decide what to do still. In that position, he fell asleep, his mind plagued with nightmares about the Tanglewood boys… and Danny.

Danny Messer had completed his, what seemed like, hundredth trip of pacing his apartment. So many emotions warred within him that it felt like the storming of the beaches of Normandy. He finally stopped mid-stride when the phone rang. He walked over to glance at the caller ID and looked at the display:

Taylor, Mac

555-9561

Danny wondered if he should answer it and he wavered with indecision, his hand hanging over the hand set. He let out a resigned sigh and picked up the phone, fixing it between his ear and shoulder.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, trying to sound like he hadn't been contemplating letting it ring. But the tiniest echo of guilt stayed in his words. He wasn't sure whether Mac would pick it up… or rather, he wasn't sure Mac would make a big deal out of it… because Mac noticed everything. He heard a silence on the other line and he wondered if Mac was just as nervous as he was. "You can't prank me tonight, Mac. I saw your name on the caller ID." Danny said he hoped it came off as light-hearted, but he cringed at the heaviness of it. He was rewarded with a soft and warm chuckle.

"Sorry…" Mac's voice came over the headset. "I'm… I'm at a loss for what to say…" Mac admitted after another couple of seconds of silence. Danny nodded, even with the full knowledge that Mac couldn't see it or anything. The silence stretched on for a handful of seconds. Danny could almost feel how uncomfortable Mac was even over the phone. Danny wondered how the best way to end this conversation would be, without seeming rude or anything like that.

"It's alright." Danny finally said, noticing that it seemed to ease Mac's suffering a bit. He wondered when he had gotten so connected with Mac that he could read his emotions just as easily when they were miles apart and Mac wasn't saying anything. "I understand. It was sort of odd today." Danny ploughed on through the awkwardness of the conversation. Danny almost apologized for what had happened, but when he got right down to it, it wasn't really his fault. He had been serious when he had said those things to Mac. He hadn't completely forgotten his childhood with the Tanglewood boys… and despite Sonny's accusation—he had turned down their offer to be an official member of the gang. He had rolled with them for a while, as Sonny's friend… but when Sonny had offered to get him the tattoo and give him an official in date—Danny had split faster than you could say Tanglewood. He didn't want to get involved in that any more than he had been. It was fun for a while… and he was especially glad he had declined when he reached high school and found a love for science and forensics. Danny had sort of gotten lost in his own thoughts.

"… anytime." He heard Mac say and he wondered what Mac had said. He had caught only the last word. He wondered what would be a viable excuse to use but a click on the phone caught his attention. He pursed his lips.

"Hold on, Mac… I got another call." He said and he switched the line over.

Mac waited on the line when Danny had told him to hold on. He was pretty sure that Danny hadn't been listening to him, judging by the silence after he finished his little speech. A feeling of uneasiness passed over him as the phone didn't pick up activity after about five minutes. He figured that manners would at least remind Danny to click back over and let Mac know that the other call was more important and that he would talk to him later or tomorrow. But after ten minutes, the feeling of uneasiness had settled into his stomach like a lead weight and he hung up the phone, hoping that his feeling was wrong.

As he went to shrug his jacket back on, he immediately called Detective Don Flack for back-up. Don had to be one of the most loyal cops he had met and a definite good choice as a person to watch your back in a difficult situation. Don had answered almost immediately and agreed to meet Mac at Danny's apartment.

By the time Mac had pulled up in front of the building Danny lived in, his uneasiness was tangible. He saw Don waiting in front for him, black wool coat pulled tightly around him. Mac walked up and gave Don a small wave.

"This better be serious, Taylor. I was in the middle of a date." Don said a hint of irritation evident in his voice. Mac didn't defend himself, something told him that the situation would explain itself in due time. They walked into the building and Mac led Don to the elevator, Don flashing his badge as the manager walked up. He was a stocky man who looked like the typical slimy businessman. Don figured he was probably charging way too much in rent and charmed his way to getting a key for Danny's room.

Mac and Don headed for the elevator, their strides almost uniform. When they situated themselves in it, Mac hit the button for Danny's floor. The elevator ride seemed to take forever, every minute that passed made Mac's stomach knot even tighter. The elevator bell finally dinged after what seemed like an eternity and Mac all but ran to Danny's door. The feeling turned to dread and his stomach did flip flops when he saw the door open. There was sign of a struggle, but the lack of blood made Mac's blood run a little warmer. He saw the phone hanging off the hook on the kitchen counter, the calm voice of the operator telling someone to please hang up and try again. The voice permeated his brain like a thousand jack hammers and he wished he could hang it up, but he couldn't because that would be like messing with a crime scene. He called Stella on the phone.

Over the phone, he briefed her on the situation and had her pull every available CSI to the scene. She also had her set aside a large number of the evidence analyzers (DNA and trace techs and the like…) aside to work solely on this case. He didn't care what the sheriff or anyone else thought, this was a high profile case and he was gonna treat it like one.

He watched for a moment as Don cleared the crime scene, following responding officer protocol. With a heavy heart, he waited for Stella and the crime scene kits.

Danny awoke, his head pounding like a thousand jackhammers going off in his head. He closed his eyes against the bright lights and stirred a little. Though he had never been a victim of it, he was sure he was suffering from the after effects of chloroform. He moved a heavy hand upwards to rub his eyes. He was glad to find that he wasn't tied or chained up. He sat up, bracing his back against the cold stone wall. He turned his head away from the ceiling, the bright lights stinging his eyes and ingraining his brain with some ungodly form of pain.

He cocked his head to the side and listened to the noises outside the door. He almost felt sick when he recognized the voice outside the door. He placed his head on his knees and started to cry silently… not caring about how it irritated his headache. He took one glance at the door as it was thrust open. There stood the smugly grinning form of Sonny Sassone.

End Chapter I.


	2. The Devil You Know II

**Title:** The Devil You Know

**Synopsis: **Spoilers for 'Tanglewood'. To show Detective Mac Taylor that they mean business… the Tanglewood boys kidnap Danny Messer.

**Pairing: **Danny Messer/Mac Taylor (later), Sonny Sassone/Danny Messer (non-con)

**Rating: **NC-17 (for language, mentions of rape, and sex)

**Author: **Princess Tepes

**Authors Notes: **This is dedicated to Jilly and inspired by the song 'Numb' by Holly McNarland. This is not for people who like Stella… seriously.

**II.**

Mac had worked himself up into a frenzy by the time Stella Bonasera, Aiden Burn, and a few other CSI's had arrived. The frantic sound in Mac's voice and his call for numerous investigators… Stella had expected a much more convoluted crime scene. Stella was less the pleased when she saw the crime scene. It had barely been touched… only a few things were out of place. The coffee table in front of the couch had been overturned, the kitchen table was completely empty… the dishes and other things on them were strewn across the floor and the phone was off the hook. Her first blush was that Danny had threw a temper tantrum after the events of today and took off, being as immature as he usually was, he didn't tell anyone. She rolled her eyes and looked around. Aiden and another one of the investigators… John something, had gone off to search the bedroom.

Stella, who usually respected Mac's decisions, couldn't help but question his judgment call on this one. She turned to a couple of the investigators she had brought along with her and quietly instructed them to go home. She stepped out into the hallway and called the lab, letting the techs know that they could go make to their normal duties because the case wasn't as high profile as Mac had originally guessed. Mac was looking over some notes John had been making as well as his crime scene sketch. Stella walked back in and wondered if she could dismiss John without Mac noticing. Stella walked over.

"Hey John." She greeted politely. He merely nodded at her, not looking up from the fiber he was examining, trying to identify it without the help of a microscope. She licked her lips. "Why don't you go on home," She suggested. "This case isn't that big of a deal, I'm pretty sure it's open and shut. I don't even think a crime has been committed, come to think of it." Stella explained to John. John shook his head.

"Sorry Detective Bonasera… I got lead on this, Sheriff's orders. You and Mac are way too involved with Detective Messer to be objective about this case." John said easily. Stella wanted to hit him all of a sudden. She sighed and nodded. John walked off towards the bathroom. Stella looked at Mac and walked over to him.

"Go on home, Mac. Sleep a bit. I'm sure Danny's fine."

But Danny was not fine… he was not fine at all. There was blood spilling from his nose and mouth. Sonny had hit him pretty hard that time. He couldn't see any color but red… and he couldn't raise his head from the ground as he watched the crimson liquid drip to the ground like falling tears. He used one arm in a futile gesture to wipe away some of the blood… but it was like shoveling the snow in a blizzard. Sonny watched him try and get rid of the blood and he let out a hearty laugh.

"Had enough, Messer?" Sonny asked his voice cruel and caustic. He heard the other Tanglewood boys, Tony Baba and Joe Spengal, laugh at that. Danny felt a stab of pain run through him. Sonny grinned down at him and kicked him in the ribs, causing him to cough up more blood. Danny's entire body felt like he was gonna die. He heard the other two laughing again but it sounded far away as blood rushed in his ears. He fought to maintain his equilibrium, but felt off center and his arms felt like they were going numb.

"Look at 'im on his hands and knees like the dog he is…" Sonny mentioned with that same sadistic grin in place. Sonny kicked Danny's arms out from beneath him, crashing his already hurting face into the hard cement. Sonny put his foot on Danny's back, preventing any struggle. He put a lot of weight down on Danny's back, Danny let out a grunt of pain. Tony and Joe cheered as Danny's tight control began to fail. Sonny laughed too and stomped down. Danny let out a soft cry. He watched as Danny struggled to gain some control over himself as he struggled to get out beneath his captors foot. Sonny smirked and landed a sickening blow to his head.

"Lets go boys…" Sonny said as Danny slipped back into unconsciousness.

Mac was sitting in his office, foot bouncing with nervousness. Jane Parsons was running a DNA sample through CODIS at this instance. His heart was racing. He closed his eyes against his heavily beating heart. Jane walked out in a few seconds and Mac sprung up, on her faster than a pack of hyenas on an injured zebra.

"Well? Did you get a hit?" He asked. His impatience was overwhelming and Jane tried to keep a calm demeanor even though she knew what she had to tell him wouldn't make him very happy. She gave him a small reassuring smile, but it came off as a very weak imitation.

"It hit compliance, Mac. The blood was Danny's." She said. She winced as Mac balled his fist and looked for the entire world like he was going to hit something or someone, like her. She took a step back before Mac turned on his heel and stalked off. Jane watched after him and shook her head, feeling a wave of sympathy. Jane sighed and went back into the DNA lab—she had a feeling that it was going to be a very long night.

Mac had stormed down the hallway in order to reign in his anger and his desire to gut someone, preferably the blonde standing in front of him. Waves of anger crashed through him. Of all the times to have a dead end… he knew that time was of the essence, it always was in kidnapping cases. Especially since he had a pretty good idea as to who had done it. Aiden walked up, looking solemn. She swallowed.

"Mac… the fiber we found at Danny's place is um… white cotton fiber, like from a towel or something. Um… it has traces of chloroform on it…" She explained gently, knowing that white cotton fibers were impossible to match because of how common they were. Mac looked defeated, for a brief moment, it flashed in his eyes before his anger came back and he scowled.

"We're going back to the scene." He said, storming off towards Danny's apartment.

Aiden looked around for something she hadn't noticed before and wondered if there was any chance someone hadn't dusted for prints. She sighed… now she remembered. John had only done the living room because Stella had sent the other two investigators back to the lab. She sighed and hoped she packed extra fingerprint powder because she knew that Mac would want every square inch of exposed surface dusted for prints.

Mac was examining the bedroom again, trying to find something that was out of place. He went into his kit and grabbed the mini-vacuum and he began to run it on the carpet… hoping that Danny kept his apartment fairly well kept and that the kidnappers hadn't been smart enough to vacuum before they left. He vacuumed every single inch of the carpet, marking each square with a number marker and using a separate bag for each section.

Aiden continued dusting for prints, finding that most of the surfaces had been wiped down. She looked at the phone and wondered if it had gotten dusted for print. She looked at the phone and deduced that it hadn't and she stood up to walk over to the phone. She dusted it with a practiced ease and almost crowed with joy when she saw two sets of prints. She lifted all of the separate prints on the phone as carefully as she could. She put them down in her kit and dusted some of the harder to clean surfaces, hoping someone would match up in AFIS. When she finished her dusting, she walked to the door of the bedroom, wondering if Mac was almost done.

Mac was just finishing up and she gave Mac a smile.

"I found some prints on the phone as well as on the bathroom door handle." She said, hoping that news might cheer him up a bit. Mac nodded.

"Alright… let's get back to the lab then."

When Danny awoke next, the lights had been dimmed a little. He thought maybe it was a little bit of compassion, but then he realized that one of the bulbs had blown out. His face hurt like a son of a bitch. Danny's entire body tensed when the door opened, but it wasn't Sonny… it was Joe. He set down a bowl that had food in it; well, at least Danny assumed it was food. Joe laughed wickedly. He walked over to Danny and buckled a collar around his neck.

"There ya go, pup." He said with a sneer in his voice. He attached a leash and kicked Danny in the side. "Eat up." He said and a smug little look came on his face. "You're gonna need a lot of energy for what Sonny's gonna do to you."


	3. The Devil You Know III

**Title:** The Devil You Know

**Synopsis: **Spoilers for 'Tanglewood'. To show Detective Mac Taylor that they mean business… the Tanglewood boys kidnap Danny Messer.

**Pairing: **Danny Messer/Mac Taylor (later), Sonny Sassone/Danny Messer (non-con)

**Rating: **NC-17 (for language, mentions of rape, and sex)

**Author: **Princess Tepes

**Authors Notes: **This is dedicated to Jilly and inspired by the song 'Numb' by Holly McNarland. This is not for people who like Stella… seriously.

**III. **

Mac waited with a frustrated sigh as AFIS ran all of the prints. He drummed his fingers on the tabletop impatiently, as the computer beeped negative after negative. He decided that this part was an exercise in futility—in fact, it was probably going slower because he was watching. His mother did always say that a watch pot never boiled. Aiden, Don, and Stella were out interviewing people in Danny's building, wondering if they had heard anything odd or out of the ordinary. Mac decided he was going to go look at the contents of the vacuum bags.

He sliced the first one open and dumped the contents on to his lab table. He knew right away it was going to be a bust. There was barely dust in the bags, but methodically, he split open every single one to see if there was anything, one shred of evidence that could get him a warrant. He sifted through the minimal dust for hours, back aching as he sat poised with his back hunched, going over each section of the dust with a magnifying glass.

He was irritated when Paula Davies came in and interrupted him. She looked a little happier than Jane had. He tried to ignore her for a few minutes, but she sat down across from him, waving a sheet of paper.

"I got a hit off of those prints Aiden lifted." She said. "Most of them came back compliance… most of them were Danny's prints. But the others…" She set the sheet down. "The others matched a guy named Joe Spengal; his known associates are the Tanglewood boys." She finished. She looked a little taken aback as Mac sprang out of his seat and ran off to find someone or something, leaving his evidence sitting unprocessed.

Danny hadn't touched the food that Joe had left on the floor for him and the collar around his neck itched like a thousand pinpricks were stabbing him around his neck. The collar was too tight to get his fingers underneath though and the itch was burning so bad it hurt. Tears were forming in his eyes as he fought to keep his control. He didn't want to show this weakness in front of the men that had taken him prisoner. He wasn't starving yet, so he ignored the food and closed his eyes, wondering if he could sleep. He had started to drift off, his body numbing itself to the pain when the door opened again. It was Sonny… he was alone this time though. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

"So…" He started his eyes glinting mischievously. He didn't speak anymore after that and Danny knew that Sonny was waiting for him to take the bait. But his throat burned with his unshed tears and so did his eyes. And suddenly, he felt weaker than he ever had and he just wanted to break down and cry… he just wanted to let it all out. But he wouldn't. He looked up at Sonny, eyes defiant, and he spit, hitting Sonny's shoes. That really pissed him off, or it must have, because he sharply slapped Danny across the face.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Messer." Sonny said roughly, moving behind Danny. In one fluid motion, he reached around and undid Danny's pants, slipping the cloth down his legs and to the floor. Because of the way Danny was, it effectively pinned him so he couldn't move at all. His mind screamed at Sonny, but he couldn't force the words out. He couldn't speak at all, which he supposed was an okay thing because if he could he would be begging Sonny not to do this… he would be begging Sonny not to violate him so. He would be showing a weakness. He heard Sonny undoing his own pants behind him and he felt a few tears slip out. He immediately tried to regain his control. However… he lost all of that when Sonny shoved in to him. White and yellow stars of pain exploded before his eyes and he cried out as it felt like he was being broken in two.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Stella?" Aiden almost screamed at her older and more experienced counter part. The younger CSI shook with barely checked rage. "Why would you do something like that? WHY?" She asked, tears threatening to spill as she feared for the life of her dear friend. Stella looked at her, eyes cold.

"Because, I don't think this should even be an investigation. You know how Danny can get… he'll be back in a few days, I'm sure." Stella explained in a calm voice. Mac had been walking by when he heard Aiden in mid-confrontation. He had slipped into the room and as soon as he heard Danny's name, his curiosity kicked in.

"What happened?" He asked, directing the question at Aiden. Aiden turned to look at Mac, tears evident in her eyes. Mac watched her for a second, her lower lip was quivering as she fought to control her tears and give Mac a straight answer. She took a deep breath in to steady herself.

"Well…" She started, shooting a dark look at Stella. "Judge Andreas, the man who was considering your warrant based on the finger prints I found, he called to tell me that our request for a warrant has been denied and I quote 'because Detective Bonasera informs me that he has connections with the man in question and it's very possible he was over there as company, and therefore it is probable cause and basis for the warrant to not be granted.'" Aiden said. Her voice got angrier with every word she said. Mac whirled on Stella.

"Is… is she telling the truth?" Mac asked, not showing any of his normal masked emotions. He was wearing his heart on his sleeve. Stella nodded showing an air of calmness she normally didn't exhibit. "Why?" He asked his voice a desperate and pleading whimper.

"I don't think there is anything to worry about. Danny is a big boy; he can take care of himself. But I think that his recent exposure as a Tanglewood boy upset him and he just went away for a couple of days to cool off and think everything through so that he could be prepared when he got questioned by you. I don't think anything bad has happened or anything like that. I think that you're just overreacting because of your insatiable urge to protect people." She explained calmly. "I think that if you just lay off for a couple of days he'll come back and everything would be fine. And, I've put that recommendation in with the sheriff and he agrees with me. Sorry guys… but for now… the case is no longer open." With that said, Stella turned and walked away… leaving Aiden and Mac hurt and angry.

Danny lay whimpering on the floor still when Sonny and the other boys came to check on him a few hours later. Sonny watched him and laughed a wicked laugh that Danny had believed only to be possible by cartoon villains and the bad guys in movies. Danny shivered from the cold and from his own terror.

"Look at him, boys." Sonny said, gesturing to him like he was some prize to be put on display. "He thinks he's so cool, thinks he was invulnerable with that badge attached to his hip. But look at him now. He's no better than the people we ice." Sonny said his voice cruel and mocking. Sonny walked over to Danny and kicked him in the ribs again, which caused Danny to gasp for breath and cough again. Danny fought tears again as the pain shot through him. "No better than a dog." Sonny said a smug smile gracing his face. He kicked Danny again for good measure. Danny tried to tell Sonny to stop but he couldn't, his mouth wouldn't co-operate with him. His body screamed with silent pain as Sonny kicked him over and over again. By the time Sonny had blown a significant amount of rage, Danny was coughing up blood again. Sonny and his two associates laughed and then left, this time flicking the lights out on him.

Inside, terror screamed. There were no windows and now no light. Everything was pitch darkness and he couldn't adjust, he couldn't see. He scratched at the floor, but his efforts were weak and pitiable. Aside from moving his arms, he could move barely anything else. His entire body shook as he once again, began to cry. Surely, this wasn't how he was supposed to die… afraid and alone. There were so many things he had wanted to do.

He wished he had told Mac about how he felt. Wished he had done and said so much. He just wished that he could have said goodbye. With all of his restraint gone now, the silent tears turned into wracking sobs and for the first time ever in his life… he wished he was dead.

End Chapter 3


	4. The Devil You Know IV

**Title:** The Devil You Know

**Synopsis: **Spoilers for 'Tanglewood'. To show Detective Mac Taylor that they mean business… the Tanglewood boys kidnap Danny Messer.

**Pairing: **Danny Messer/Mac Taylor (later), Sonny Sassone/Danny Messer (non-con)

**Rating: **NC-17 (for language, mentions of rape, and sex)

**Author: **Princess Tepes

**Authors Notes: **This is dedicated to Jilly and inspired by the song 'Numb' by Holly McNarland. This is not for people who like Stella… seriously.

**IV.**

Danny didn't know how much time had passed. There was no difference between night and day down in this basement. And the hours had started to blur together until everything seemed like it was eternity. His entire body ached and he was starving, refusing to eat anything that the Tanglewood boys placed in front of him. He was becoming dehydrated too, but he decided finally it would be safe to drink some water to keep himself alive. No matter how much he felt like he wanted to die, he had finally found a shield. Mac was his shield… it was the one thing, the one part of him that the Tanglewood boys could never touch or corrupt. It was the only thing that kept him from letting the starvation and the abuse from claiming his life.

Danny couldn't count the number of times he had been raped by now. It seemed like every time he opened his eyes, Sonny was waiting for him. And now, it was worse, because Joe and Tony had joined in as well. Danny had never imagined that they would stoop that low… to where he was being raped multiple times. He had tried to detach himself but the pain was just too great. Now though, he could barely feel it. The old wounds just mingled with the new ones. He had probably lost more blood in the time he had been in the Tanglewood boys' company than he had any other time in his life. Right now though, Danny had managed to prop himself back against the wall and he was drinking some water. The ice cold liquid felt good to his burning throat and he could finally talk again. He had finally been able to adjust his eyes to the ever present darkness and he let out a small smile.

"Oh… Mac…" He whispered into the darkness, wishing for his boss' presence. Most of the people who dealt with him now considered him a very distant man who was more concerned about the science than the people it helped… but Danny knew different. Danny could see beneath the carefully constructed walls and see to the soul of his anguished friend. That was what he had come to love. He loved the sentinel like watchfulness, the grace in which he held himself despite all of his losses, and the small but apparent vulnerability beneath it all. Mac, in all respects, was Danny's protector and mentor. Danny had been a new CSI when Mac took him under his wing. Mac had showed Danny more about coping with the death and learning the ropes of the field than any class had ever taught him. Mac had been his light and the hero-worship Danny used to hold for him turned to respect and friendship… and then to a deep seated love that grew every second he was in the other man's presence.

Danny was jarred out of his thoughts when the next drink of water missed his mouth and spilled down his shirt and pants. He cursed softly and tried to rub some warmth into the water. He hadn't realized before how dirty his body was… covered in sweat and blood and other things he didn't even want to think about. He adjusted himself again, resting the back of his head against the cool stone. He figured he was probably getting sick with how cold he had been lately. His throat burned with more than a lack of fluids. And now, here he was, slipping down memory lane when he should be planning a way to escape. But by now, he was too weak to do anything anyways. He felt like all of his coughing had torn a hole in his esophagus. He drank some more of his water and let his eyes slip shut.

In however long he had been in this hell, his thoughts hadn't strayed far from Mac. He had avoided Mac for the rest of the day after Sonny's interrogation. He hadn't seen Mac since then… and he had talked to Mac briefly since the conversation in his office about being proud of what he had become, but they hadn't really said anything. But after that whole thing with Sonny, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Mac was a little upset with him. Maybe… maybe Mac had believed what Sonny said and that's why no one had found him yet. He let out a shuddering sigh and for what seemed like the millionth time, he fought tears.

He missed Mac so much and he wished that he was with him. He couldn't bear to wish anyone was with him… though a friendly presence would probably make him feel a bit better. His stomach growled and interrupted his thoughts again. He peered at the plate of food. It was tempting and even the smell of it was making his mouth water. He wondered if maybe he should take some. But he was afraid… he was afraid that Sonny had put some sort of drug on the food to make Danny want what he was giving him. He turned away from the plate and closed his eyes again.

"I… I can't hang on much longer…" He whispered to the darkness. "You have to come and save me…"

Mac had put on his best suit to go and talk to Judge Andreas. It had been a week since he had denied the warrant to search for Joe Spengal and arrest him for kidnapping. Mac figured at least now he would have a chance to go and find the bastards who had done this to Danny. He knocked on the door and Judge Andreas opened the door. He looked like he was getting ready to preside over a case.

"Sorry Judge, I'll make this quick." Mac said, keeping his voice calm. "I'm not sure if you remember but about a week ago my lab made a request to get a warrant on Joe Spengal. We believe he has kidnapped one of the CSI's that I supervise. Now, the warrant was thrown out at first because Detective Bonasera made a recommendation that maybe he was just a little put off at events that had happened earlier in the day and was taking time to cool down." Mac licked his lips. "But, your honor, it's been a week now and we haven't seen or heard from him in that time. And I know that you're very busy and you have a lot of stuff going on right now, but I fear for Detective Messer's life and I really need that warrant." Mac finished.

Judge Andreas watched Mac as he spoke, trying to gauge his body language and despite the air of calmness Mac was trying to exude… he could sense the troubles simmering just below the surface. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, I'll grant your warrant." He said and he sat down to sign the warrant for Mac.

"How much longer do we have to wait before this goes from Danny pouting to a fucking kidnapping?" Aiden yelled at Stella, slamming her fist down on the break room table. Stella looked up, slightly startled as Aiden had just come in and started yelling at her.

"It's out of my hands now." Stella said simply as she looked back down at her case file. Aiden almost decked her; in fact, it took every single ounce of Aiden's willpower not to lay her flat. Aiden took a deep breath and counted to ten. It didn't help. Mac walked back in and barely shot a cursory glance to Stella.

"C'mon Aiden… I finally got Judge Andreas to issue a warning. I got S.W.A.T. on standby… we're going in." Mac said. Aiden was close on his heels as he turned to walk out. Mac stopped in the doorway, turning to Stella. "I hope that whatever god you pray to is watching over you, because if one hair on Danny's head is harmed… it's gonna be your ass." Mac said before resuming his trek to the address.

The cars drove up to the house with the lights off and parked a few houses away as to not arouse suspicion. The S.W.A.T. team moved with a military like precision and moved into position, surrounding the house with the silence and grace of a large predatory cat. Mac walked towards the front door, flanked by Detective Flack and a large man who was a member of the S.W.A.T. unit.

"I'm Agent Robert Holter." He introduced himself as they walked. The last few S.W.A.T. members moved into position. "My boys are covering every single door and window, every possible exit we could think of. We've got a helicopter on standby." Agent Holter explained. He gave Mac a slight smile. "Give 'em hell."

Mac took a shuddering breath and hoped against hope that the Tanglewood boys were in there. They reached the door and the Agent Holter steeled himself… and kicked the door in.

End Chapter 4


	5. The Devil You Know V

**Title:** The Devil You Know

**Synopsis: **Spoilers for 'Tanglewood'. To show Detective Mac Taylor that they mean business… the Tanglewood boys kidnap Danny Messer.

**Pairing: **Danny Messer/Mac Taylor (later), Sonny Sassone/Danny Messer (non-con)

**Rating: **NC-17 (for language, mentions of rape, and sex)

**Author: **Princess Tepes

**Authors Notes: **This is dedicated to Jilly and inspired by the song 'Numb' by Holly McNarland. This is not for people who like Stella… seriously.

**V. **

Danny was terrified. Sonny had a gun with him this time and it was pressed against his temple. The cold metal was searing him, it felt like, and he burned with shame. He had never been this frightened… never. He was still sitting against the wall and Sonny was squatting down next to him. Sonny glanced at his watch.

"You would know, right Danny… how time is the most important thing in a kidnapping case…" Sonny said, pressing the gun even harder into his temple. "You know… that by now… it's too late and by all rights you should be dead." Sonny gave him a smirk as Joe and Tony laughed. Danny bit back a whimper as he wished he had just let himself die.

"Y-yes." He stammered out. He hated how weak his voice sounded. Sonny cocked the hammer back. At the same time there was a loud crash from upstairs.

"What the fuck?" Joe said, he and Tony immediately sprinting up the stairs. Sonny followed a few minutes later, leaving the door open. But Danny couldn't move anymore… exhaustion finally taking its toll. Even if he could move… he wouldn't have enough strength to climb the stairs. He heard voices upstairs and he wondered if Sonny had called for more gang members to humiliate and use him. He wrapped his arms around himself as the room got suddenly cold. He whimpered softly and tried to sink into the wall.

"Where is he?" Mac said, menacing closer to Sonny, gun drawn and face twisted with fury. Sonny actually took a step back but he was grabbed by Don and cuffed. So were Joe and Tony. Don growled at Sonny and shoved him to a uniform.

"Take them to the station." Don turned to some of the S.W.A.T. members that had followed them into the building. "I'll take this floor, you guys take the top. Mac, get the basement… please." Don said, gently turning Mac away from the front door. "We have to find Danny. We have to know what to charge him with." Don redrew his service pistol and started walking through the house, clearing rooms.

Mac walked towards the basement, his steps were slow and steady as he felt cold fear grip him. What if they had killed Danny? What if they had convinced Danny to change his ways and join them? What if Danny was hurt beyond repair and he had to give up everything? Mac shook his head and walked down the stairs. He saw Danny then, sitting against the wall, shaking with something.

"Danny!" He said, excited to see his friend. "I FOUND 'IM!" Mac yelled up to the other people searching the house. He leaned down next to Danny. "Danny… I'm here." Mac said.

Danny looked up at him with empty eyes. He blinked once and then twice. "M-mac?" He stammered out, closing his eyes again. "You… you f-found me." He said, stating a very obvious fact. Mac merely nodded and wrapped Danny up in his arms.

"Oh god, Danny…" He whispered. Don had come running down the stairs and he saw Danny, dried blood all around him and he looked the worse for wear. Don moved up the stairs and called an ambulance. Danny gave Mac a soft smile.

"I… I can sleep now."

When Danny woke again, he was in the sterile rooms of a hospital. He was still groggy and he didn't hurt anymore, though he supposed it was from the morphine drip he spied connected to the IV in his arm. He brought his unwired arm up and rubbed his eyes. Don was sitting in the chair, head propped on his arms and his eyes closed.

"Don." Danny said, waking the other man up. He snapped to full alert when he realized Danny was awake. "Is… is Mac here?" He asked, his throat feeling like it was on fire again. Don nodded and left to get him.

"Mac… he's awake… and he's asking for you." Don said. Aiden let out a sound of happiness, just glad that he was awake. The doctor had told them that he would recover if he made it through the night. Mac stood up swiftly and walked into the hospital room. Danny gave him a half but genuine smile.

"Thank you for saving me." That was all he said before he drifted back to sleep.

After a week in the hospital, Danny was feeling physically better, but he couldn't shake the nightmares. Still, the hospital released Danny and he immediately went home. He was a little ashamed because his friends had had to process him for evidence. And they found a lot of it. He rubbed his eyes and sat on his couch, just staring blankly at the black screened television. He swallowed and grabbed the phone. He dialed a number which was picked up one ring later.

"Hello?" Mac's soft voice came over the line. Danny didn't want to cry yet.

"I can't be alone tonight." He said after a few seconds of silence. "I need you to be with me." He explained further.

"Alright… I'll come over." With that, Mac hung up—and true to his word he arrived fifteen minutes later. Danny couldn't help himself and he began to cry helplessly. Mac held him tightly and rocked him gently. After the tears subsided, Danny clung to Mac as the minutes passed. He let out a small sigh and started to softly tell Mac what had happened to him.

Mac listened in horror as Danny explained what they had done to him. His heart ached for his friend as he told in horrendously explicit detail every hit, every thrust, every biting comment. But then, he stopped talking and he moved away from Mac, he turned to Mac.

"But… even with all this… they… they couldn't break me. I had one part of me they could never touch, they could never hurt." Danny was silent for a few seconds. "That… that was what kept me alive. It kept me shielded." Danny nodded and dropped his eyes. "That part of me is the part that is in love with you."

End

AN: There will at some point be a sequel for this, but as of right now... this is the end.


End file.
